


Drinking Alone

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Series: Jukebox verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apparently that needs to be said, But is it really one sided?, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, READ ALL TAGS!!, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: Steve Rogers has a date with Sharon Carter.Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes drink their heartbreak away.Coincidentally at the same bar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Jukebox verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025716
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Drinking Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Drinking Alone" this is the exact scenario that runs through my head every time I hear this song. 
> 
> A million thanks to my beta in_umbra_gratia, you were an angel to work with.
> 
> ***Update 11/24/2020*** 
> 
> Apparently it needs to be said, but read all tags, included the Additional Tags, and if you don't like any of the ships mentioned...don't read or leave rude comments.

_Let me make one thing clear_  
_You can buy me a beer, but you ain't taking me home_  
_No pick up lines, I came here tonight to shed a few tears on my own_

Tony sighed as he played with the glass in his hand. He painted a truly pathetic picture as he sat alone at a bar drowning his sorrows, just because Steve Rogers was out on a date. He hated that it bothered him, it's not like he thought he had a chance in hell with Steve. Still, he feels a sharp pain in his chest as he recalls how an excited Steve had told him that he had finally asked out Sharon Carter. Tony had forced a jovial smile in his face and clapped a hand on those broad shoulders and helped Steve pick an outfit for his date. 

Like he said, pathetic.

_But sitting there across the room_  
_I couldn't help but notice you seem a little down on your luck too_

He knocked back the whiskey in his hand and noticed a familiar figure across the bar. Startled gray eyes met his as James Barnes froze with a shot in his hand. The other brunette blinked and downed his shot and gave Tony a short grimace that Tony thinks was supposed to be a smile. Tony raised his empty glass in return and waived the bartender for a refill. He'd seen Barnes earlier that day as Steve had recruited both of his best friends to help him for his date. Suddenly it dawned on him that perhaps his wasn't the only heart Steve Rogers had broken tonight. Tony thought back to all the looks Barnes sent Steve's way when he wasn't looking, much like the ones he was sure he sent Steve's way too.

He met Barnes's gaze again and Barnes raised his glass in solidarity. Apparently he'd come to the same conclusions he had. He returned the gesture and the two of them knocked back their drinks. 

_Yeah, my heart might be breaking_  
_But, this seat ain't taken_  
_And you've got me thinkin'_  
_We should be drinkin' alone together_

At some point during the night, Barnes had silently joined Tony. The bartender kept their glasses full and the rest of the bar ignored the two brunettes.

"What should we drink to now?" Tony drunkenly giggled. 

"To Agent Fucking Carter." Barnes chuckled in that raspy deep voice. 

"The first one or the 2.0 version?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not."

_Drownin' the pain is better_  
_With somebody else who got problems_  
_We ain't gonna solve 'em_  
_But misery loves company_

As the night wore on Tony and James shared Steve stories, both of them secretly glad to have someone to share this with. Here was someone who knew exactly what they felt because they were experiencing it together. 

"So as the person with the most experience here, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" James questioned, an amused half smile on his face.

"Well what do you do after you've finished up the bar's vodka reserve?"

"I find someone to help me forget him, even if it's just for a night." 

Whiskey brown eyes meet stormy gray ones.

_Tonight all I need is a stranger_  
_Lips with a whiskey chaser_

The two of them knocked the last of their drinks and Tony paid for both their tabs ignoring James's grumpy complaints. They maintained a careful distance from each other, the air humming with a heady sort of electricity. They were careful not to touch, even on their shared ride back to the tower. But the heavy looks they shared was intoxicating all on its own, it was intense enough that Happy glared over the rearview mirror, cleared his throat loudly and put up the partition. 

For the first time that night the two of them forgot all about Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter sharing a meal. 

_And a corner booth kiss to make me forget that he's gone_  
_Oh, we should be drinkin' alone (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_  
_We should be drinkin' alone together (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

Happy dropped them off with an unamused look on his face, and James and Tony made their way to the elevators. 

The moment the elevator doors closed their lips met and James wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony moaned at the feel of those arms around him and wrapped his around James's neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around the supersoldier. 

The doors open to what has to be James's floor but they ignore it, their ears deaf to the sliding doors and the sharp gasp that doesn’t come from either one of them, as they continue to ravish each other and soon the doors close and they are moving up again. 

They continued to kiss, hands wondering and bodies flush together. The elevator door opens to the penthouse and they break their kiss with heavy breaths and darkened eyes. 

"You want to join me for another drink?" the billionaire offered. 

"Lead the way." 

_I don't know what she did to make you hurt like this_  
_But, I know just what to do_  
_It starts with a bottle of good Reposado_  
_And ends with a shooter or two_

They laughed, shared a bottle of Tequila Reposado, and exchanged drunken kisses. Soon enough the bottle was gone and so were their clothes, the two brunettes seeking comfort in each other's bodies, the room was filled with moans and their names and they forgot all about their heartbreak.

Even if it was just for the night. 

_Tomorrow when the sun comes up_  
_Tonight is the night that never was_  
_Baby, just forget my name_  
_Won't be your one and only_  
_But just 'cause we're lonely don't mean that we should_

Tomorrow morning, they'll wake up and wait for the other one to call it a mistake, for either James to run away, or for Tony to kick him out. But it doesn't happen. Instead they wake up, share a look and break into uncontrollable laughter. They'll agree not to make it into a bigger deal than it is.

James will tell Tony about the little french restaurant he found during his walks around New York, and that since Tony covered their tab, it was his job to provide breakfast. They'll get showered, dressed, and cheerfully make their way to brunch, completely oblivious to some of the looks their teammates throw their way, and definitely missing Steve's clenched jaw and tight grip on his bent fork.

But that'll be tomorrow. Tonight they share one final soft kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

_I'll pretend that I care_  
_Baby, pull up a chair_  
_We'll stay here 'til they make us go home_

A couple of floors down, Steve Rogers lays wide awake thinking about what he'd seen on that elevator.

Tony and Bucky?!

Tony?

...and Bucky?!

He'd never even seen the two of them in the same room unless Steve was in the room himself. But his eidetic memory wouldn't let him forget the way they were wrapped around each other, the noises they were pulling from each other. 

Something dark, and angry spiked on his stomach. 

Since when had that been going on? And why hadn't they told Steve? He was supposed to be their best friend. 

Because that had to be why Steve was angry. No other reason. 

He turned again on his bed and listened to see if Bucky returned to their floor. 

Silence. 

He huffed and wrapped his blankets tighter around his body. He'd have to cancel breakfast with Sharon tomorrow. He wasn't really in the mood to interact with other people right now. He glowered into the darkness thinking about how excited he'd been to share the details of his date with his two best friends and the surprise he'd gotten instead. 

He sighed heavily once more and tried to go to sleep. He knew both Tony and Bucky enjoyed casual sex, and they enjoyed men and women. Even after being the Winter Soldier, Bucky went out and found himself in other people’s beds. Tony didn’t go out and drink as much as he did before becoming Iron Man, or so Pepper had told him, but he still brought guests to the tower occasionally. But Steve had never suspected the two of them would start sleeping with each other. 

He'd talk to Bucky and Tony in the morning. 

_We should be drinkin' alone_  
_(Oh, oh, oh)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
